tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Thunderbolt
Thunderbolt ''' is a teamless cybernetic Scout concept created by Blastertronus and is a recurring antagonist in Vigilantes' Crusade His theme is Transformers RoTF Ps3 OST: Death To Analog And his battle theme is MAD WORLD - MadWorld OST Origins Thunderbolt and his sister Thunderstorm were originally a human by the name of Mitchell Markov and Michaela Markov respectively. They were the orphans who live at a rather unstable orphanage. They we’re then sold off to the Chinese government and experimented on for over 17 year, were there bodies were mechanized and infused with the ability to shape-shift among other thing. After which, the experience drastically changes them as people as in thunderbolt’s case, made him careless about humans and freaks, seeing them as ”plaything” to hunt down. After they eventually escaped and killed everyone in the area, they went there way, as Thunderbolt became a mercenary and bounty hunter for fun. Personality and behavior Thunderbolt is an Cruel, Psychotic, Arrogant, and Ruthless Individual and a Egomaniac Bounty Hunter, who seems to have an (rather unhealthy) craving for absorbing electricity, and takes great pride in his abilities and skill but he displays some form of annoyance and disapproval towards working alongside "lesser" species, and Looks down a everything and everyone (except his Sister) and using torturous and violent methods against those whom he sees as annoying and insignificant, or just down right insult them with edgy or down right offensive jokes, and greatly enjoy belittling them to the core. And this doesn’t help the fact that he is a complete Sadomasochistic as He not only enjoy killing and/or torturing people but also likes to inflated with pain himself, to the point where it doesn't seem to matter who's being hit. He is pretty much a Psycho for Hire , who Is extremely eager to do any kind of job for the villain he is currently working for, regardless on how impossible it is as long as it involves killing people. He is very persistent, skilled on the battlefield, and is sadistically loves doing it, as he will do the most unpredictable of things, even making some creatively violent kills (straight out of god of war), just to get the job done, or just Does it for the Evulz. Oh and he Swears, a lot. Appearance He is a blu scout wears a Virtual Vewfinder painted After Eight, Teufort Knight (painted in Team Spirit Blue), Kevlar Casing, Battalion's Backup, Sneaky sleeves, Arm armor pad from Heavy on both arms and The Upper Chest piece from the scout colored the same dark grey as the Kevlar Casing, sole savior, and Multi-Track Tracksuit Painted in after eight. He is bigger than a normal scout, being as tall as a sniper. Also he wealds a twin Cyborg Cannons and a Crit-charged Maul named “Bolt-Breaker”. Powers and Abilities * '''Technomorphism - Thunderbolt is made up of completely intelligent and adaptive transforming nanomachines that he can manipulate in any way He see fit. This allows him to morph into any form of technology (devices, vehicles, etc), reconstruct/replicate himselves, adapt to threats and hostile environments, perform advanced analysis, take control of technological structures, and assimilate surrounding materials to upload structural information. **'Post-Mortem Shapeshifting' - Because of his Technomorphism ability, he can alter his form to take on the appearance of others, yet he can only transform into that person if he kills said person. * Energy Absorption and Manipulate Electrons- He also power to absorb any form of Energy (whether it be light or heat) and convert it into electricity and utilize it in some way, buy Utilize it, he just use it for killing. He's equipped with various weaponry that helps him shape and manipulate electrons, to use the electricity he absorbed to make it into various shapes such as swords or knives, or he can shoot it from his palms or even out of an empty gun or even a toy gun. ** Zap! -He can also transmit electricity through a person's body with can lead to some pretty negative results for them, as it could either cause them to got brain dead or cause there heart to rupture. * Skills and Master reflexes - Thunderbolt is known by many to have the ability to defect and reflect attacks with his arms or just down right dodge the attack which he does most of the time with great Accuracy, this makes it almost impossible even hit him without the proper equipment or abilities, plus He's a Master at using any kind of weapon, this means if he gets his hands on a alien weapon, he would know how to use it. **he also knows several martial arts which add to his shear skills at hand to hand combat and use of any kind of melee weapons. * Intelligent '''- Despite big and arrogant Scumbag in many ways, Thunderbolt has a very high IQ, this makes him good at almost anything whether its math of using it to lay out traps and stuff, this also makes him very unpredictable and dangerous at the same time, and this makes him highly aware of his weaknesses, which prompts him to uses entirely different strategies. * '''Hacking Intuition - Thunderbolt knows instinctively how to hack through difficult mainframes of information and bypass intensively difficult levels of online security. The user can also hack the systems of incredibly complex devices and weapons to aid him and/or his comrades in various situations. * Recording Manipulation: - 'Like Soundwave, Thunderbolt can create, shape and manipulate all forms of recording of information, including CDs, documents, books, USB devices, cassettes, computers, videos, writing, etc. He can alter recordings to make it say something false rather than something true, or make it gibberish and incomprehensible. *'Magic Immunity - Thunderbolt is Unable to be affected by any form of magic, no matter how powerful it can be, it can never hurt him, which can be very inconvenient for Magic users. Weaknesses and Faults *'Destruction of head' - Thunderbolt can be easily taken by Destroying his head in any shape or form. This can also kill him, Temporarily, because he has a healing factor he will just simply come back, yet it can slow him down from doing his work. So the only to kill him for good is by destroying his body after the head, which can be very hard due to the fact that its some what indestructible. *'''Ice - '''Ice can easily be slowed downed and freeze on its path by Extremely low temperatures of -196 degrees Celsius from either users of ice related power, ice elemental weaponry or liquid nitrogen and its not impossible, but difficult Shatter him while frozen. yet if so, he will cause it suffer from glitches as he self-preservation protocols kick in to compensate for heavy damage, but will be very insufficient to destroy him. Trivia *his character took inspiration from various Transformers characters Especially Dropkick from the 2018 Bumblebee film. *He was suppose to be a Foil to Quote From Cave Story, But ended up as one more for Gunvolt From Azure Striker Gunvolt. *He was originally Blastertronus's Tf2Sona *There are plans for him to be a Freak Fortress and a Slender Fortress boss *Like Scoutsy he is technically classless, but most people identify him as scout under due to his appearance. *his personality is based on Aran Ryan’s from Punch out!!! Wii and the Characteristics and Occupations of Lockdown from the Transformers franchise. Category:Scouts Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Lightning Bruisers Category:Cyborgs and Androids Category:Martial Artists Category:Intellectuals Category:Mood-swingers Category:Gunners Category:Berserkers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Freak Hunters Category:Freaks made by Blastertronus Category:Butchers Category:Alien Category:Enthusiasts Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:Psychos